pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua Labyrinth
Sinister Incinerator's Water Temple This is the second dungeon in the Ancient Wetland, and you'll be able to reach it by exploring the island areas around the pool compound which feels like a much larger version of Pikmin 2's Shower Room entrance. You must avoid pipes which could suck your Blue Pikmin away as well as deadly electronic defenses- beware of the currents here. You don't want your blue forces to get swept into an electric fence! After plenty of trials and tribulations you'll find the way in, and unfortunately for you, this is a very difficult dungeon. It's similar to Zelda water temples like the one in Ocarina of Time and the Great Bay Temple in Majora's Mask because you'll have to figure out how to manage things like water currents and water levels. It doesn't help matters much when you're so small, either... if you haven't gotten the hang of teamwork in this game yet, you'll be forced to perfect it here! (That's also a hint for what the boss here is.) Floor 1 Floor 2 Floor 3 Floor 4 *Blue Bulbmin x 1 *Crimson Candypop Bud x 1 *Golden Candypop Bud x 1 *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud x 1 *Solid Liquid x 1 *Wogpole x 6 *Treasure x 2 This is a really cool-looking rest floor. It takes place in what looks like a very dark greenhouse, which is actually the inside of a back porch with a grown-over pool that is covered by one of those large nets. Many glowcaps light up the area so you don't have to worry about wandering into a puddle by mistake. There are a trio of different-colored Candypop Buds here in case you need to use them. They represent the three primary colors of Pikmin. There are actually two treasures on this rest floor- one of them is buried somewhere around here and takes White Pikmin to uncover, and the other is in a bubble of Solid Liquid and takes Purple Pikmin to obtain it. Like basically every rest floor in the game, there is a geyser here as well. Before you leave or move on, carefully examine the perimeter wall of the area. There is a very slight opening hidden in the darkness on one of the walls. Take a few Purple Pikmin through the super-narrow tunnel to a secret chamber with blue tiles. In here, you'll face off against the rare Blue Bulbmin enemy. This is a very special creature that only appears 4 times in the game in very secret places and at very specific times. If you have less than 100 Pikmin in your current party, the Blue Bulbmin can potentially have up to 5 smaller ones following it around. Once you defeat the Blue Bulbmin and call the small ones to your side, they will join you through the rest of your adventure. They are totally invincible to all elements, but take care: if they are lost in battle, changed in to other Pikmin or left behind, you can never replenish their numbers. Like the Candypop Bud-exclusive Pikmin, they are stored in your ship. Floor 5 Floor 6 Floor 7 Floor 8 (Final Floor) Wildlife *Anode Beetle *Aquatic Sheargrub *Blue Bulbmin *Careening Dirigibug *Caustic Dweevil *Crimson Candypop Bud *Gatling Groink *Golden Candypop Bud *Goolix *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Hermit Crawmad *Jumbo Whiskerpillar *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Pearly Clamclamp *Shearwig *Sulfuric Dweevil *Toady Bloyster *Water Dumple *Wogpole *Yellow Wollywog *Ranging Bloyster BOSS Portal-Kombat*Sysop*